


An Evil Kurogane

by lemon_and_chai



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_and_chai/pseuds/lemon_and_chai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for CLAMPkink: "Kuro is such a thoughtful, considerate, perceptive person! He cares about everyone and helps little old ladies cross the road. There are many fics about him being a good, kind if gruff person, and fluff stories about him and Fai.</p>
<p>So, I want a fic where he's evil. Make him a creepy person. Like Seishirou-kind-of-creepy. If there can be a thousand fics about Kuro being so sweet on Fai, why not one where he's a total sadist abd an exceedingly cruel person? (cause he totally looks capable of it)</p>
<p>Anything goes! Bondage, orgasm denial or forced multiple orgasms, penetration w foreign objects, whatever. It'd be kinky if it was non-con, but it's just as fun if (somewhat) consensual."</p>
<p>"SECONDED! I can see evil!Kurogane and Fai as Asami and Takaba from Viewfinder (a story about a yakuza and a young photographer).</p>
<p>It has pretty much everything you said: bondage, forced multiple orgasms, penetration w foreign objects, aphrodisiac-induced deflowering,  classic kidnapping. </p>
<p>Even if Kuro's evil and cruel, he can see Fai as precious to him like a favorite pet. My kink will be to add in lots of possessiveness, pet "lessons and; trainings," and Fai suffering from Stockholm syndrome."</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evil Kurogane

**Round 1: Aphrodisiac-induced Deflowering**

"Daidouji-san! Daidouji-san! Tell us more about your plans for the merger with Shiyu corp!"

The reporters crowded and surrounded the black limo, blocking it from entering through the dark metal gates of the estate. Everyone was shouting and shoving, wanting to know more about the Daidouji empire's latest acquisition - and what it would mean for Japan.

Most beginners would have been intimidated by the mob, but Fai was agile and quick. He slipped through the parade of mic wielders and cameramen until he made it to the front lights.

The passenger door at the front of the limo jerked open, and the nearest reporters backed away at the site of that notorious black spiked hair. The tall, hefty man that emerged was well known to the journalist crowd, and even for all their eagerness they still kept a few feet away as he drew up to full height.

Red eyes burned down at the crowd, a smirk crossing the man's lips as he enjoyed the fear he saw on the reporters' faces. For all their tenacity, they wouldn't dare face up to -

"Kurogane Youo." One reporter, a young, rag tag looking guy with curling blond hair and a cocky grin, popped out from the crowd and pointed a recorder at the tall man's face.

The other reporters were so stunned, they fell silent as if waiting for the blonde to get creamed. But the lanky youth ignored the crimson glare bearing down on him and clicked on his recorder.

"Fai Flourite, Daily Todai." The blonde didn't flinch, even when the dark haired man slammed the car door shut and waved the limo to speed through the gates. Kurogane took a step forward, but the student reporter merely grinned as his recorder moved closer to the man's lips. "We all know about your origins as a yakuza. As Tomoyo Daidouji's right hand man, what are your comments on the sudden retirement of Shiyu corp's president, and more importantly, the disappearance of his daughter?"

At first, the businessman's lips twisted into a snarl, and he leered down in a way that reminded Fai of a pit bull about to snap. But then the smirk reappeared, and Kurogane's hand drifted upwards until his fingers laced into Fai's curling locks.

Fai somehow managed to keep himself from moving, forcing his arm to freeze in place, but he felt his smile twitch and a lump form in his throat as the former yakuza's face closed to a breadth away from his.

"In this world, it takes more than a pretty face to get answers," Kurogane growled. His finger tips ghosted across Fai's throat as he pulled away, before stomping through the barely opened gate that sealed shut once he passed.

_You're right_ , Fai thought, his grin turning sharp in a quick recovery of wits. _It will._

* * *

The good thing about rich people, especially overly image-conscious rich people like Tomoyo Daidouji, was that they would never use something hideous like barbed wire to keep people out. Instead they just made their walls a little high, and put in a few more cameras (no lasers, or anything like that - there was such a thing as over kill for a 15-acre estate).

Fai knew the golden rule of reporters was don't do anything that could get you arrested - especially things like trespassing on private property - but he was a student, and a freshman at that, so he figured that golden rules and such didn't apply to journalism apprentices.

He'd hung around enough to know where the cameras are, and that the tree here created a blind spot, or at least he hoped so. He thanked his ancestors for his agility before arching from the tree's upper branches over the wall, landing nimbly on his feet on the soft grass on the other side. He checked his pack as he swiftly crept in. Nothing rattled thankfully - he'd been worried he over packed, with the recorder, digital camera, and small flashlight tucked in together.

He was feeling pretty confident as he snuck across the grass, though the nature loving part of him wished he could enjoy the clearly beautiful garden in the day time. It figured that a fashion dilettante like Ms. Daidouji would have such a lovely garden. He was somewhere between the wisteria arches and the rose circle when he heard a grunt behind him.

He swung around in defense, but never saw what hit him when he was punched in the gut, and fell to unconsciousness.

* * *

He came to when cold water splashed onto his face, jerking him awake. He opened his eyes with a groan, but could see nothing but blurry dark shadows. His wrists and arms ached, and it took him a moment to overcome the vertigo and realize why - they were pulled up, tied to a metal rod over his head. He was pulled so far off the ground his heels were slightly lifted, and he couldn't feel his toes at all. More shocking was the realization that the cold drops of water were slipping down his bare skin uninhibited, and there wasn't a piece of clothing left on him, even in the most intimate places.

He started twisting at his binds, forcing his feet and arms to move, but froze the second he heard a low-pitched, short laugh. Swinging his head to the side, his blue eyes widened at the site of piercing red ones that bore into him. His mouth went dry, and he felt so vulnerable, stretched and naked with those blood red eyes raking across his skin.

"Where... am I..." Fai managed to sputter, trying not to be intimidated. He'd heard the rumors but this...

"Right where you wanted to be." Kurogane grinned, moving close to sneer into Fai's ear, "My dark, hidden closet of secrets."

A shudder rolled through the blonde's body as the hot breadth tickled his nape. Kurogane moved away, a mere shadow in the dim light, and it was easy to see how the man had earned his nickname 'the ninja'. Fai could barely make out and more clearly hear something being poured into a glass.

The ninja's steps echoed as his dress shoes tapped against the solid floor, and Fai's brain managed to put together that he was probably in a basement. He didn't get to think much further as his chin was jerked up by two meaty fingers, and his breaths quickened as he found himself eye to eye with the smirking man who he could only think of as a predator.

Cold glass was pressed against his lips, and he was too disoriented to react as the glass was tilted and a thick, sweet liquid poured into his mouth. Fai instinctively swallowed, his body craving the moisture, and it was only when the glass and fingers pulled way that it occurred to him he may have drunk poison. But Fai didn't feel poisoned and if this man wanted to kill him, realistically there was nothing the blonde could do.

But it wasn't the thought of being murdered that terrified him, as much as the way Kurogane kept looking at him - those red, narrow eyes wandering over his skin as if he were some sort of meat to be eaten. Fai was a virgin but he wasn't naive.

His heart quickened as Kurogane's large hand pressed against his stomach, then slid across to his hip. The other hand tilted back Fai's head, and the blonde felt too weak to resist as the businessman's lips and tongue invaded and molested his mouth.

Fai gasped when the ninja pulled away, completely overwhelmed by how heavy his first kiss had felt. His heart beat so rapidly in his chest, and his skin grew so hot, it was so hot, he could feel sweat pearling onto his face. He felt as if something was building inside of him, rising and making him hot, and his knees shifted as Kurogane's hands slid up and down his sides, the ninja's mouth moving across his collar bone and molesting his throat.

Fai's eyes bulged and his mouth dropped open with a loud gasp as his cock was suddenly touched. An electric shock shot through his body, setting his nerves on fire, and he was _hot_ , his cock was _hot_ , and it was _hard_.

That large, strong hand wrapped around his manhood, massaging it so slowly it was almost torturous. "Why," Fai moaned, his body racked with horror and need as Kurogane stroked him. How could he be absolutely terrified and yet completely aroused at the same time?

"Did you enjoy your wine?"

"You drugged..."

The businessman laughed as Fai's own moan cut himself off. The blonde was no stranger to masturbation, but he had never been in so much need. He was sure he would come any second, and that was all he wanted at the moment, but then the hand stopped stroking him and slipped around to caress his butt instead.

"You certainly have the pretty face," Kurogane murmured. The voice came to Fai as if through a thick piece of glass, and all Fai wanted now was for the stroking to resume so he could come. He wanted it so badly his pelvis started to jerk, trying to find friction against the body so close to his.

Kurogane was laughing, as he continued, "But I'll admit it was fucking gutsy of you to break in here. Not that you stood a chance against my security."

Fai's only response was to moan as Kurogane drew the tip of his finger along the blonde's shaft. A bit of precum was collected on the finger's end, then Kurogane had his hands parting Fai's butt cheeks. "Hmph," the ninja grunted as he pressed the finger against Fai's puckering ring of flesh. "Nice little bud you have there. It'll be fun making it pop."

Fai whimpered, his fear returning to him even through his drugged haze as the finger pushed into his tight ass hole. Even knowing his homosexual preference he'd never had the guts to touch himself there, and it felt weird having the digit probe inside of him. There was some pain as the ninja pressed the meaty finger all the way to the knuckle and began pulling in and out, but it slowly began to fade into something else.

Kurogane's free hand resumed stroking Fai's member, and the blonde barely lasted a few strokes before white cum spewed from his dick. His hips kept jerking but Kurogane removed his hand, and the orgasm was disappointingly short. It wasn't enough - Fai's body was still hot, and already he could feel his cock growing hard again.

It sounded like the businessman was laughing again, and Fai vaguely registered that the predator had shifted onto his knees, leaving only the finger in his asshole in place. A second finger was being pressed inside, and Fai whimpered as bits of pain shot up his ass as he was stretched. But he barely noticed the third finger because Kurogane's mouth wrapped around his dick, and suddenly the ninja was sucking on his shaft, black spiky hair bobbing up and down.

Fai's head fell back with a cry as he came, barely lasting a few minutes as the hot cavern consumed him. But again the orgasm was cut short; not only did the mouth disappear, but Kurogane's hand gripped the base of his dick so hard the cum stopped flowing. Fai sobbed and jerked, helping the fingers in his ass dig deeper. The pain was enough to bring him out of his delirium, and he sobbed openly as he was overcome with shame and confusion.

Kurogane was laughing. The fingers were jerked out of place, and Fai realized his legs were shaking as he felt the ninja move behind him.

"Now this is the fucking good part," the man growled. The sounds of buttons and zippers being undone left Fai panting in fearful anticipation.

His hips were grabbed and pulled back, and he felt like a rock was jabbing into his lower spine. Fai was sure his heart would explode out of his chest from beating so fast, but his cock was still so, so hard, and then all he could hear was a scream.

It took him a fraction of a second to realize it was his own scream, and that he'd screamed because that long, hard rock had been slammed inside him and god, god, god, it hurt but in a completely indescribably way, it hurt but there was something else, that something he'd noticed when the fingers were pressed inside of him, something that felt _good_.

He hadn't noticed when Kurogane started moving in and out, but there was something about the motion that went along with everything Fai was feeling, everything he _needed_ to feel. His cock was still hard, it was still leaking, and the moment Kurogane's hand wrapped around it he began to cum, only to be cut off again.

The large member inside him continued to thrust, and there was a certain angle, a certain movement that made all the pain melt away and flood Fai with a soothing, warm feeling. He mindlessly moaned, "again," and there was a grunt, then there it was again, that movement that made his groin tingle.

The hand began stroking him gently again, and this time when Fai came it didn't squeeze. The thrusting continued through his orgasm, and Fai felt beyond delirious as the chords binding his hands were undone. He ended up on the floor, kneeling on the cool cement, and Kurogane was still thrusting into him.

He didn't know how much longer it continued, and he was pretty sure Kurogane came then resumed thrusting, and somewhere along the way Fai came again too. He wasn't really conscious anymore, but the drug must have still been in his system cause he was still hot and he thought he orgasmed one last time before he fell asleep.

* * *

**Round 2: Classic Kidnapping**

The next day, Fai had found himself on his bed at home, re-dressed in his clothes. The aching pain in his back was more than enough of a reminder that what had happened was no dream, but he'd obviously been cleaned up and the important evidence of his rape had been washed away. His keys and wallet had been neatly arranged on the table, and he'd collapsed in terror as he realized they'd come into his home to put him there.

He'd quickly made arrangements to move, and it had been a crazy weekend with a lot of help from friends to get his things into the new place. Thankfully they were understanding enough to not ask any questions. Changing his address at the school was a bit of a mess, but he didn't have too many problems since most of his transactions happened online anyway.

It had been several weeks since then, and the initial fear and jumpiness he'd had in the beginning quickly faded. He even returned to the journalism team, apologizing for his absence and saying he had some issues in his personal life that were now resolved. Now he was more determined than ever to go after the major corporations he so hated, and he swallowed his terror and continued his research on Daidouji Inc., though he did ask if one of the other team members could go to the press conferences. Doumeki had volunteered; he was one of Fai's better friends who had been understanding during the move, and he was strong in martial arts so the blonde knew he didn't have to worry. Also, Doumeki wasn't as stupid as Fai knew he himself was, and didn't push himself into raw situations.

There had been a press conference yesterday, but Doumeki merely shrugged upon returning and said they hadn't learned anything new. Tomoyo Daidouji was denying having anything to do with the Shiyu girl's disappearance, and while Fai believed the high society lady would never get her hands dirty, he had even more reason now to suspect her favored employee to be the puppeteer when it came to certain aspects of the business. At this point, he wouldn't be surprised if Kurogane had grabbed the teen himself and done who knows what unspeakable things.

Shuddering at the thought, Fai continued his way across campus. He was thankful for the start of the weekend, even though he had no particular plans, but between assignments and article submission deadlines he was more than ready for the post-midterms break. He flipped through the university's paper as he walked, smiling when he spotted the articles he'd written, and reading through the ones by his friends. He was so engaged reading one by Watanuki, about the history of the school's mascot, he only saw the dark limo out of the corner of his eye.

He paused and glanced back, then froze in place as he saw the black stretch hummer that had pulled to a stop next to him. _It can't be, it can't be, it can't be,_ he thought, his heart beating rapidly as he tried to will away his paranoia.

But his fears were validated when the back door swung open, and that large, spiky haired figure stepped out. Fai knew he should run but his legs wouldn't move. Those crimson eyes pierced into him, binding him in place.

Kurogane was nearly a foot taller than him, and loomed over him with a promising smirk. He placed his arm around Fai's shoulders as if they were good buddies, and smoothly guided the paralyzed blonde into the oversized limo.

Fai thought about screaming, thought about crying, thought about throwing himself out the door even after the car began to move. But instead he swallow his guts back into his stomach, and shifted to face his captor with a determined glare. The back of the limo was mostly open, with a high ceiling and two couch-like seats positioned along the sides, one of which Fai had been dragged onto. With the window shades pulled, the dim light left just enough visibility for him to make out Kurogane's chiseled features, mostly because they were so close.

"Is there something you want from me?" The blonde breathed, internally cursing as his trembling voice betrayed him. "I have no value like the Shiyu girl," he said a little more firmly, accusing in his tone.

The businessman snorted, "You never let me get bored, do you. But I think you're pretty stupid for a Tokyo University brat."

Maybe he was, for somehow getting himself into this situation.

"You're right," Fai retorted, getting braver and probably stupider by the second. "I should be thanking you for the private interview. Now if you'll just return my recorder you stole, we can get started."

Kurogane laughed, and Fai tried to take the opportunity to jerk away. But the former yakuza had a firm grip on his wrists, and the blonde crashed to the limousine floor on his back.

"But that thing's just not the right shape," the businessman jeered, straddling the blonde and one-handedly pressing his wrists against his chest. "Now that little flashlight you brought..."

To Fai's surprise, the black haired man pulled his camera pouch from somewhere on the seat. Its contents were shaken out onto the floor, and Fai could see all his things were still there.

Kurogane picked out the mini flashlight, an amused grin on his face. The blonde's eyes widened as he saw what it for what it was, not merely a means of making light, but a four inch rod of metal that bulged at the end where the bulb was.

"Don't," he whimpered, shaking his head in fear as Kurogane set the flashlight down by his knees and used the camera bag's strap to tie Fai's hands.

"I was thinking I'd do my good deed for the year and return your stuff, but you moved and that pissed me off," the businessman muttered, as he undid Fai's belt and pants and tugged them down his thighs. "Lucky for you my driver suggested we come to the university, and you looked so delicious walking with that stupid grin on your face..."

"Please don't," Fai begged, as he felt the cool metal of the flashlight's edge press against his hole.

"You want info, but that kind of crap doesn't come for free," Kurogane smirked.

"Ah, ah, ah," Fai mewled in pain as the metal shaft was pushed inside, his head pushed back and his body arching in response.

The light was much more narrow than Kurogane's penis had been, and it didn't hurt as much as Fai thought it would. In fact, it felt sort of... strange, the unnatural hardness rubbing just inside his entrance, as the businessman drew it back and forth. The flashlight's head created an uneven pressure, and it kept grazing over that spot inside of him that felt so... so...

Kurogane's laughter drowned out Fai's moans, and the ninja wrapped his hand around the blonde's quickly hardening length and began to rub. Fai knew that he should hate this, but all he wanted was for more, more strokes, both inside and outside of him, and now the flashlight felt too short, too thin.

Bored of the motion, the ninja jerked the flashlight out one last time and tossed it aside. He finished removing Fai's shoes and pants, exposing the blonde's pale, slender legs. Strong hands pushed on his thighs, till his knees almost touched his shoulders, and Kurogane bent over him, lust pulsing from his crimson orbs.

Fai knew he should resist, but couldn't garner up the willpower to do so. Kurogane must have lubed his cock, because it slipped in so smoothly, and it took Fai's nerves a moment to catch up and register the pain from being stretched so widely and deeply. Tears spilled incessantly from cerulean orbs, and the ninja grinned in amusement as he started humping in and out.

It took awhile for the blonde to adjust, for the pleasure to outweigh the pain, but once he relaxed he felt a gentle euphoria that made him moan. He vaguely wondered if it was possible to get addicted to sex after only one time, and being raped no less, but his pensiveness was quickly thrown aside as the businessman picked up the pace. Maybe it was the lube, or just tares from being stretched, but his ass burned, and he really couldn't take it, but at the same time he needed it, found himself wanting it, loving it, _cumming_....

Fai panted deliriously as Kurogane pulled out and pushed him around onto his stomach, only to thrust back in at a better angle. Moans mixed with the rumbling of the limo as it drove to who knew where, and Fai had no idea how long Kurogane fucked him, before he finally lost consciousness.

* * *

**Round 3: Pet Training**

Blue eyes stared listlessly at the empty wall, as the hours ticked emptily away. Fai perked up a little, when he heard that gruff voice and heavy foot steps - Kurogane was back in the room, probably on the phone again. It was nice that the ninja didn't care if he listened in. The blonde no longer cared about picking up on secrets; he just wanted something to do. The conversations didn't contain much, anyway, they were all basic work transactions - moving around shifts, setting up new contracts, training new employees.

It would have been better if Fai could see something too. He was tired of staring at the dark walls of the unlit closet, and his body ached from the position his bonds had forced him into today. At least only his hands were bound, by a short chord, to a stake drilled into the wall. For a while he'd imagined that with enough momentum he could pull the stake out, but between the rapes and having very little food for the last several days, he hardly had the strength to shift positions.

Finally the conference call was over, as he heard Kurogane's barking out of orders and the click of disconnection. The closet door slid open, beautiful light spilling in, and Fai looked up with glimmering, relieved eyes at the tall man whose attention he'd been waiting for all day.

Kurogane glared down at him, really no more than a dark silhouette against the bright daytime light behind him. He still had his cell in his hand, and his dark, pinstripe suite with a matching designer tie was a stark contrast to Fai's pathetic state of exposed scrawniness. The businessman always exuded an imposing masculinity, whether he wore Armani or his birthday suite. The student on the other hand was bone thin, his lankly limbs jutting awkwardly from his teenage body, and considering he wore no more than a leather dog collar at the moment, he didn't have anything to cover up his deficiencies.

There was an unmistakable impatience in those burning red eyes, and Fai had learned this meant there was more than mealtime or bathroom time up ahead. Yet it still startled him, and set his heart into erratic pounding, when Kurogane grabbed the blonde's arm and yanked him forward. The craftily tied chord was undone in seconds, and Fai was dragged unceremoniously from the closet, though he was far past the point of resisting. He started to push himself up, but Kurogane slapped him lightly in the back of the head, so Fai compliantly collapsed back onto the floor and awaited orders.

"Crawl, pet," Kurogane gave a feral grin and sat down a the large arm chair. "I've had a busy day, and if I see you so much as wink in disobedience, I'm locking you in that shitty chest."

Fai dipped his head in acknowledgment, a shudder running through him as he flashed back to his stay in the clothing trunk. It had probably only been for a few hour, but there was something horrible about not being able to stretch your arms or legs out, and though pitch darkness had never been an issue for Fai, he was now thoroughly sympathetic with claustrophobes.

Understanding the businessman's intentions, Fai moved forward on hands and knees, stopping when he reached Kurogane's pant legs. He nuzzled the man's calf, meowing softly, and was rewarded for his cat imitation with a rub on the head.

His eyes stayed downcast as he heard the sound of a zipper being undone. He licked his lips in anticipation, his breath coming out in short gasps as anxiety sank into his gut. Kurogane pushed lightly on his head, tugging on his hair, and he obediently lifted his chin, his eyes leveling with the businessman's large appendage, which poked up in all its glory inches from his nose.

"It's time for your milk, pet," Kurogane smirked, and pulled Fai closer by the hair. The blonde cringed as his lips met his captor's weeping tip, and pre-cum began to leak into his mouth as he slowly took the erection in. 

He wasn't very good at this. Kurogane's dick was too big, even for Fai's infamously big mouth, and he had to be careful not to scrape with his teeth. He'd been punished badly the first time they'd tried this - that might have been when he was locked in the clothes chest - and he really didn't want to hurt the red eyed man, not there, no matter how horrible or sadistically he was treated. The appendage was halfway in his mouth now, and he tried bobbing his head a little bit, relieved when the businessman let out a small pleasured groan.

He brought the rock hard cock in and out of his mouth, pretending it was a popsicle, twisting his tongue and lips around it. By the way his captor was stroking his hair, he was doing a good job, or so he thought - the pressure on his head was getting stronger, and somewhere along the line, Kurogane began pushing his head down, forcing him to take the cock in further.

Finally Kurogane pushed him down so far it hit his gag reflex, and kept him down as he struggled to adapt. Tears welt up around his lower lashes as the manhood sank deeply into his throat, until his lips reached the hilt, and he chocked and wept as he forced his teeth to stay wide. He finally forced his throat to relax, and now Kurogane was doing the work, pulling Fai's head up by the hair then pushing it down, thrusting his hips too, building up the pace.

The businessman was moaning pretty loudly, his head pressed back against the chair's fabric. His hips jerked hard, hard, and this was barely enough warning for Fai to swallow as an ocean of cum rushed into his mouth. Kurogane's grip on his hair was painfully tight as he bucked out his orgasm, and when he finally let go, Fai pulled away and collapsed, sobbing weakly into the carpet.

It was not long before Fai was able to pull himself up, though he obediently stayed on his hands and knees. He looked up at his captor, who was breathing deeply in his chair, eyes glossy in his well sated state. On the nightstand next to him was Kurogane's cell phone, which Fai's eyes flickered to.

He licked his lips, tasting salty liquid. Realizing cum was dripping down his chin, he used the back of his hand like a paw to wipe his mouth, then properly licked off the cum, knowing the businessman was still watching. He glanced back at the phone, knowing it was now or never. Kurogane looked sated and happy, happier than usual anyway, and Fai had been thinking about this for the last few days.

He straightened up on all fours, his knees and arms together, and if he truly had a tail it would have been up in the air. His blue eyes shimmered up at his captor's red ones, willing as hard as he could for his intentions to get through.

"Hmph, fine," grunted Kurogane, "you can speak, pet."

Relieved, Fai relaxed a little, but kept his posture tucked in like that of a cat's. "I need..." he hesitated, but forced away his nervousness, knowing he'd be punished, but... "I need to call Ashura. Please..."

"How the fuck is Ashura?" Kurogane growled, the relaxed expression on his face erased in an instant. He was still resting in the chair, though, which was the best Fai could have hoped for.

"My father..."

"Huh," the man snorted, "Ashura sounds Japanese."

"He _is_ Japanese."

"You aren't Japanese." Red eyes glared down at the Fai suspiciously, and now the businessman was beginning to tense.

"Ashura adopted me and brought me here to Japan," the blonde nervously explained. "He's in England now because of business, but I usually call him a few times a month, and he'll start to be worried -"

" _You were adopted by a single man?_ "

Startled by the question, it took Fai a moment to understand Kurogane's tone and realize what he was implying.

"I-it's not like that," Fai stuttered, for the first time in a while feeling more angry than he was afraid. "Ashura would never... he doesn't see me like that. And even if he did, he would never be like you-"

Kurogane's hand shot out so fast, Fai didn't see it until it struck against his cheek, slapping him so hard his head twisted to the side. He only had a second to gasp before Kurogane grabbed him by the neck and dragged him up, then yanked him by the hair so that they were eye to eye.

"Please!" Fai cried, his eyes trembling with fearful courage as he stared into those blazing red orbs. "I need to call him! Please... _Master_...."

" _You little fucker_..."

From the anger in his voice, Fai knew that Kurogane had realized his little pet wasn't truly broken. The truth was, Fai knew what he was doing, and he knew it was shameless, but days of being told that right was left and up was down had worn him out. He'd never been much of a fighter - not for himself, anyway, and everything had gotten so much easier once he gave in and pretended to be good.

But that didn't mean he had forgotten the outside world. It was one thing for him to miss several days of classes - he could work things out with his professors later ... assuming there was a later, but those kinds of thoughts Fai had refused to bear. His friends would be worried, but they were all adults, and he wasn't so close to them that if Fai disappeared without saying anything it they would find it overly worrisome. But Ashura... since he and Ashura hardly saw each other, his benefactor would be horribly anxious. Fai had seen how badly his long haired guardian would worry, after the first time he'd stayed out late with friends and not called, when he'd fainted from heat stroke and the school had called home, the time just after his adoption when he'd been hospitalized for pneumonia...

Ashura was the first person other than his brother who had ever shown him love, and he'd worked hard and learned to take care of himself just so he wouldn't make the man he'd grown to love as his father worry. And Ashura had something of a sixth sense - Fai wouldn't be shocked if Ashura felt like something was wrong, but the blonde also knew a simple phone call would be enough assurance that everything was alright. What he feared most was that Ashura would go out of his way to fly back from England, discover Fai's hasty move and start asking questions....

"He...he'll call the police. He'll report I'm missing. It'll be so much trouble for you, please, I swear I won't tell him anything, I swear Master, _please_."

Those red eyes stared so coldly, Kurogane's stony visage becoming unreadable. He half pushed, half threw the student onto the bed, where Fai curled into a trembling ball as desolation set in.

"On your fucking stomach," Kurogane barked. Fai quickly adhered to the order, turning onto his belly and laying flat. He'd known he'd be punished, but he was still terrified as Kurogane skillfully tied ropes around each of his wrists, attaching them to their corresponding bed poles at the corners.

A large calloused hand traced down the naked youth's spine, pinching his butt for a second before prodding between his legs. The palm pressed against Fai's penis, pushing up against his balls, and he shifted as best he could in understanding, bringing up his knees so that his ass went up into the air while his head stayed down.

Then the hand disappeared, and Fai breathed heavily into the sheets, his heart pounding loudly as he knew Kurogane was probably busy collecting toys. It felt like hours, those few minutes, and then Fai felt something pressed against his fingers.

It was Kurogane's cell phone.

"Put in his number."

He had no choice to back out now, but Fai knew, he could tell, his captor had something terrible in mind, something evil. Kurogane was too calm, too stony, as the student punched in the numbers he knew by heart.

_Ring. Ring._

_"Hello?"_

That was it. The deep voice of the man who was, at the moment, the most important person in Fai's life.

"Ashura, hi..." Fai bit his lip, hoping this was enough of a greeting. He didn't dare to say anymore, because right at that moment, Kurogane touched him... softly, almost tenderly, on the rim of his ass hole.

It was warning.

_"It's been a while,"_ Ashura's voice was clear over the line. _"I was starting to worry. Are you busy studying for tests?"_

"Oh, yes, there's a lot going on. I'm in middle of writing an article, but I felt like taking a break and thought I'd call you-" Fai's eyes widened and he stopped mid-sentence, as Kurogane dangled before his eyes the largest dildo he'd ever seen. 

_"Is that so? I'm glad you decided to take a break -"_

It was fleshy pink, with small bumps all over it, and while it was still smaller than the monster that was Kurogane's, it looked so inhuman and hard...

_"- since I know you have a habit of missing sleep and meals to get your work done."_

"Oh, you know, heheh, ..aa..nn..." Fai grabbed the sheets with his teeth to cut off his whimper, as two of Kurogane's fingers suddenly jabbed inside of him.

_"I'll take that as a no, you haven't been eating or sleeping. Your voice doesn't sound right, is everything okay?"_

Kurogane's fingers disappeared out as rapidly as they'd appeared

"Of course!" Fai was relieved he only had to put the cheerful act into his voice, and not his face, which was wrinkled in shock. "University is great, I've made a lot of great friends."

Kurogane pressed the mute button on the phone, and for a second, the world seemed to stop. Then Fai felt it, the dildo's bulbous head against his entrance, and it was being pushed, pushed so hard inside...

_"You're avoiding the subject-"_

He screamed.

_"- you know you can't get away with that with me."_

It _hurt._ It hurt to be invaded so quickly, without any prep or lube. Oh god oh god oh god, it hurt so much, it felt like Kurogane was pressing a tree trunk into his ass...

_"I know I've told you before, but I really worry when you don't call."_

He had always liked Ashura's lectures. They were his adopted father's way of showing how much he cared, how well he really understood Fai. But now, he could barely hear any of the words beyond his own screaming and sobbing. Yet he somehow managed to reign it in, to swallow it and bury it in the sheets, he had to, because Kurogane was umuting his end of the phone...

"I'm really, really sorry!" Fai yelled, which really helped, and he prayed he sounded cheerful instead of in the whopping pain he truthfully was. "We had midterms last week, and the professors have no mercy, I already have three essay assignments."

He was used to saying a lot really fast, thank god, and Kurogane hit the mute just in time for Fai to break down onto the sheets. The businessman had no mercy, drawing the plastic tube out only to slam it back deeply inside. It took all of the blonde's fear and willpower to keep his scream down to a whimpering sob, so he could hear Ashura's reply.

_"Fai, be honest with me. Are you alright?"_

There was a pause, and Fai nodded even as tears burst from his eyes, so Kurogane unmuted the phone.

"I've been...sick... nn..." He coughed, the perfect way for him to cover up his gasping and help along his story. "But I'm taking care of myself, there's no need to worry!"

_"You know that only makes me worry more. Is there someone who can take care of you?"_

"Mmm? Yes, my friend Watanuki has a talent for cooking and nursing sick people." Fai struggled to keep his voice straight, as the dildo began emitting a rapid vibration that was sending euphoric waves into his torso. "He's helped me before, but I just feel so bad relying on him all the time."

Muted again. In a normal conversation, Fai would say a lot more, blabbering on about this and that. But right now it was a miracle he was able to say anything, and he could only be thankful that Kurogane had the timing down on when to touch the round button.

_"Do I have to call this Watanuki myself to ask him to go help you?"_

"I'll call! I'll call him right now!"

Oh god. He was _hard._ God, how could he be hard, with all the pain, the torment, and his beloved Ashura on the phone?! But there was something about the vibration, the way it ran through him, made him tingle, oh, _oh_....

At first he thought Kurogane was stroking his cock, and for a second his traitorous mind wished the businessman would keep going so he could come, but then he felt it - a tight band of rubber being rolled down his manhood. _Please god, not a cock ring_...

_"Fai, please, it only makes me worry more when you don't tell me the truth. I can tell something's wrong-"_

"Okay! I admit it." Fai could control his voice better, now that he felt that wash of endorphinous pleasure over the pain, but all he wanted was to come. "I sort of didn't sleep last night, maybe not for two nights, and I don't think this cold is doing me any good. But I'll sleep once I finish this article, I promise! I'll call Watanuki, too!"

It wasn't all a complete lie, after all - he knew he would be sleeping after Kurogane finished with all the other torture he had planned.

_"Make sure to eat something, too,"_ Ashura cooed, and if Fai weren't streaming needy tears into the blanket, he would have been touched by the show of fatherly concern.

"I will," he chocked, praying that Ashura would interpret it as a sore throat. "I promise. I should get back to writing. I just really wanted to talk to you." He bit his lip so hard he tasted blood, as the vibration got stronger and Kurogane started shifting the dildo slightly in and out of his ass.

_"Alright, I believe you. I love you, Fai."_

The dildo's thrusting stopped, though it still vibrated.

"I love you too. Bye, Ashura."

He didn't know if Ashura said bye in return. Kurogane threw the phone so hard against the wall, the battery casing popped and the casing back and the battery flew out.

Silence enveloped the room, other than the sniffles from Fai as he tried to stifle his tears. He didn't dare move, though he needed release so badly, but his hands were still tied in place so he was at his captor's mercy.

Then it came, Kurogane's hand, swinging so heard he could hear the whoosh of air as it struck down on his ass. The dildo was thrust in deeply from the impact, and the student cried out while the businessman cursed, "Ow, fuck," from the hard plastic digging into his palm.

" _No!_ " Fai screamed in agony, as the dildo was roughly jammed all the way in, deeper than anything had ever been inside of him. The vibration was so strong now, Fai thought it would somehow shake his body apart. His knees gave way and he collapsed onto his stomach. He was so hard, so wanton, his groin rubbed shamelessly against the mattress.

His need only got worse, as Kurogane began to spank him without mercy. The pressure on his ass, the vibrator deep inside of him, it was all too much. He jerked his arms, flailing and struggling in his binds, not able to bare it anymore.

"Pl - .. please!" He screamed, tears bursting forth anew as desire overcame his shame and depression. "Please - Kuro ... Kuro-guy..."

"I told you it's Kurogane!" The businessman roared, "How long have you fucking been in Japan?!" Angrily, he grabbed the student's balls, squeezing hard and bringing up his ass so he could hit it at a better angle.

Fai tried to untwist his tongue while enduring the intensified lashing. "Kuro...sama....pl..."

"What the fuck happened to 'Master', huh?!"

"M-master, please, Master!"

"What?" Kurogane finally dropped him, giving the student enough reprieve to speak.

"Please.... forgive me.... I just.... I need to _cum_... please..."

Snorting, Kurogane gave one last slap before he dug his fingers into Fai's throbbing ass and pulled out the dildo.

"Alright... I'll let you cum," there was a smirk in his voice, "after I've satisfied myself first."

In an instant, Fai was more or less pounced, and he could barely react as Kurogane pushed apart his legs and slammed in his cock. Maybe the blonde screamed, he didn't even know himself anymore, and at some point he thought he heard himself moaning. He was half losing consciousness as the burly man pounded in and out, thrusting as if the world was coming to an end and this was his last time to have sex. The student still needed to cum, needed to satisfy himself, and being taken like this was only making his body want it more, but his nerves were on overload and his mind was shutting down.

He couldn't tell how long Kurogane spent humping him, but finally he felt it, the rubber being rolled up, the rush of being freed, and a large hand gave his manhood one strong pump and then Fai was cuming, cuming forever, cuming and yelling and blacking out...

* * *

**Round 4: Stockholm Syndrome**

He could tell it was morning, for soft light danced on his face along with the shadow of butterflies, and he could hear chirping calls passed between trees and rafters.

He was sleeping on his stomach, like he always did, and his arms were wrapped around... not a pillow, like usual, but another arm, big and tan and holy god what a bicep - Fai jerked up, only to moan and curl back down in pain as he felt the fire in his ass light up. Though they'd done it many times, it'd never hurt like this before, not like his lower back been ripped into pieces than shoddily sewn back together.

"Oi.... you okay?"

That gruff, notorious voice froze Fai in place. Of course, of course it was Kurogane's arm he was holding onto ... cuddling with.... oh.... they were ... together... in the same bed. There was something weird about that... sure, they'd had sex several times, but it was really rape, and it wasn't like they'd ever ended up in this sort of position before and... and...

Fai's heart was racing; he just didn't know what to make of it. He couldn't even move to detach his hands from the thick arm he'd commandeered like a stuffed bear. What was weirder was that he felt warm, in a cozy, wrapped way, and it wasn't just the blankets, they were pushed down to his midsection anyway, but he ... he could feel clothe against his skin.

His hand finally obeyed his urging and detached from muscle padded shoulder, and he touched his torso, his eyes finally shifting out of their frozen state so that he could look at himself. It was... a shirt. White, simple, baggy - even though it was a stretchy material, it still swam on him - for the first time in days he was wearing clothes.

"It's all clean," Kurogane grunted, almost as if he were offended.

_Oh. It's his undershirt,_ was all Fai could think. His tongue felt stuck in his throat; he felt like he couldn't say anything. Kurogane was lying next to Fai, in a large black t-shirt, that was clearly nightwear, a magazine propped up in his hand that he went back to reading. It looked like manga, which made Fai feel awkward, considering who this man was and what he had done to him.

The blonde slowly slipped his hand down further, pulling on the elastic band around his waist and discovering a pair of boxers. They felt pretty big too, but the waist band would probably keep them up.

Those red eyes were looking at him, and he pulled up his hand feeling oddly embarrassed, his cheeks heating to a soft shade of pink. And as if God couldn't raise the level of awkwardness enough, the blonde's stomach let out a whining growl, making his blush grow red all the way up to his ears.

Kurogane set his magazine down on the night stand with a loud flop, and Fai jerked his hands away, startled. The businessman grumbled something to himself before grabbing the land line phone and dialing zero.

"Breakfast for two," Kurogane huffed. ". . . Yeah in bed, so something easy. . . . Whatever, fine. I want it in five minutes. . . . _Fine_ , ten minutes." He slammed down the phone as if somehow he were the one being ordered to cook, then picked up his magazine and went back to reading.

Now that food was mentioned, Fai realized how hungry he really was. He was _hungry_ , really, truly hungry, and suddenly all he could thing about was chicken fingers... stuffing them into his mouth.... Well, he hadn't been given much to eat since he'd been kidnapped, so that wasn't a surprise, but still.

"You slept for two days... idiot."

Mouth dropping open, Fai wondered what he was to say. He'd been asleep that long? _Were you here the whole time? ...Why?_ But he was so confused and afraid, he stayed silent, even after there breakfast came - a simple bowl of fruit and oatmeal, with some bacon - and after Kurogane pulled himself out of bed.

The businessman busied himself with dressing, donning one of those two thousand dollar suites he wore, as Fai set his plate on the nightstand and slowly pulled himself out from the covers. A chair had been pulled up next to his side of the bed, and the shirt and pants he'd worn when he'd been kidnapped were draped on the back. He clumsily pulled them on, noticing they'd been dry cleaned, but he really didn't know what to think.

Next thing he knew, they were out the door, and Kurogane was guiding him into the limo. Or rather, he was being carried... like a baby, or a cat, or a _bride_... in Kurogane's arms. At first, Fai had tried walking but the throb in his lower back left him hunched and limping like an old man.

Twenty minutes later, he was taken the same way up into his apartment. He'd been given the choice to be dropped off on campus, but between Kurogane knowing where he lived, or being seen limping past classes, he'd opted for the former. Besides, the businessman had already had his way with the blonde; Fai knew, if Kurogane went after him again, there was nothing he could do.

He was deposited gently on the bed, and he saw his camera and things were left on the entry table. Other than giving directions to the driver, neither he nor Kurogane spoke the entire trip, and it stayed that way even as the door closed with a click.

**Author's Note:**

> I had ideas for the rest of the fic (some actual Stockholm Syndrome, since it never quite got to that) but I'll probably never write it, gomen. ^^; So, er, this is the end.


End file.
